


The Life and Times of Certain Bunburyists

by exmachinarium



Category: Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Gen, book/film mash-up, slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-piece drabble set devoted to our beloved and very extraordinary gentlemen. Might add more in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack is forgetful, but Algy doesn't mind much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a logical slip in this one. For the sake of your sanities, assume that either Algernon found out about Jack's double identity a little sooner, or that the play itself is more stretched out in time.

“I didn’t know you wear glasses, dear fellow!” Algernon Moncrieff cries out in surprise upon the entrance of his friend, “Is the country sun to be blamed?”

Ernest blinks owlishly for a moment, before finally realizing what Algernon refers to.

“These are Jack’s,” he explains tersely and, frowning at his own forgetfulness, makes a move to take the offending item off.

“They might be Jack’s,” Moncrieff interrupts, a hint of a smile in his voice, “but make Ernest look quite fetching.”

Young Worthing rolls eyes at the comment and, letting his arm drop, takes his usual place by the window.


	2. Keeping Up Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Algernon is his usual greedy self and Jack makes a confession of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small (and surprisingly sombre) extension of the Muffin scene.

“Enough already!” Jack grunts in irritation, snatching the muffins away from his friend’s greedy fingers.

Algernon yelps in protest at this outrage and makes an immediate dash for the sweet treats. After a moment of silent struggle, he emerges victorious, much to the other man’s chagrin.

“Fine, do as you please,” Jack looks away, chin in hands, “and don’t come whining when your lady friends complain about you growing twice your size.”

“And would that change anything between us?” Algernon asks offhandedly, picking up another muffin and regarding it in a fond, if somewhat predatory, manner.

“… No. No, it wouldn’t.”


	3. Flowers for Algernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Algy has sticky fingers and Jack likes his flowers where they are, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has nothing to do with the short story/novel by Mr Keyes.

The colours of flowers in Algernon’s buttonhole tell many a story. Dusky pink is the cheeks of the girl he’d dine with; radiant violet – that peculiar hue of the dress his foreign partner shall wear to the opera later tonight. White compliments one girl’s teeth, green goes with the other’s eyes. Leaving to visit his dear, forever ailing Bunbury, requires reds and is generously awarded with blues.

What yellow stands for, exactly, Jack has yet to find out. What he does know is that he needs to keep a better eye on the flower vase in his dining room.


End file.
